An Ed & Winry Valentine's Day Special
by TenaciousDragoness
Summary: Edward never celebrated Valentine's Day, not until he got a call from Winry, who scolded him for not doing so. This year he would definately fullfill his crush's wishes and confess his feelings thanks to a hyped up Alphonse. Dedicated to my BFF Danielle!


**An Ed &Winry Valentine's Day Special**

It was that day of year again; Valentine's Day. Edward never really believed that this was a day of any type of celebration because he didn't believe in some saint that somehow made this day a day full of love and not to mention chocolate. Come to think about it, he Ed hasn't celebrated a single holiday since his mother had passed away. It was only the year before that Ed decided to celebrate this special day when he received a phone call from Winry. She had wished him a Happy Valentine's Day, which he responded to with a 'Huh?' Winry couldn't help it; she fumed and scolded Ed for not considering celebrating this holiday or any other holiday for that matter. Ed just shouted back that he had no time to do that sort of thing. He did have to focus on finding the stone and restoring his little brother's body after all.

She wanted him to relax for at least one day and take it easy. But Edward, being as stubborn as an ox, refused. Before hanging up, he told her to take care.

After that, it was easy to tell that Edward was sulking. He couldn't help but feel bad for not listening to his crush. And so, he made a decision. Edward didn't want to disappoint Winry again next Valentine's Day. Therefore he began plotting for the next year in his spare time.

On that day, Ed and Al went back to Risembool. Usually, they went there to get Ed's automail repaired, but not this time. Edward was going to surprise Winry with the best Valentine's Day gift she ever received.

"It looks like you are a bit of a romantic after all, Ed." Al had commented, slyly.

Instantly, Ed blushed. "Oh, shut up, Al."

The fist stop after de-boarding the train was the flower shop. Ed bought flowers all right, A LOT of various flowers in fact.

"What are you going to do with all of these; make Winry a garden?" Al wondered as they carried the flowers out of the store.

Ed shook his head and grinned. "Nope, it's even better than that."

* * *

"Al!" Ed called from the Rockbell's front lawn. "Hurry up with those flowers!" 

"Coming, Brother!" Al complied, dropping the flowers that he held on top of Ed's pile along with those inside his armor.

"What are you going to do with these, Ed?" Al asked.

"Watch and you'll see." Ed smirked, clapping his hands and transmuting the flowers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Winry Rockbell was working on making a new model of automail for Edward. She knew very well of his tendency of breaking it. The boy was just so reckless and that made Winry worry. Sure, Ed was strong, but the fact that he was a military dog that can be pulled into war at any time made her heart ache. What's more, he also had to go on missions which she knew were dangerous. Winry sighed sadly as she added a new piece to the automail arm. 

Suddenly a blue a light from outside caught her attention. Awe builds up within her as she realized that that light was a transmutation. Winry got up to her window to discover Ed and Al on her front lawn. A wide smile spread across her face and she ran down the stairs and out the door.

The transmutation turned out to be a flower sculpture of Ed.

"Hey, you two!" She greeted happily, running up to them.

"Hey, Winry." The brothers responded.

"What's this for, Ed?" Winry wondered, motioning towards the sculpture.

"It's for you." Ed replied.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Winry." Ed and Al said at the same time.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled them both into a hug. She gave Ed a peck on the cheek which made him blush furiously.

"Thank you, Ed, Al." She thanked, gratefully. "That was so sweet of you guys."

"You know what would be even sweeter, Winry?" Al asked, slyly.

"What?" Winry blinked up at Al.

"This," Al said, pushing Winry into Ed causing them to fall into a very interesting position, both of their lips accidentally touching.

"You should confess your feelings for each other now. I'll leave you two alone now. Later!" Al quickly said, chuckling his way into the house.

Ed and Winry flushed at Al's statement and sweat-dropped at his non-stop chuckling.

"So…" Ed started from below Winry. "Um, Winry, I um, really like you."

She smiled. "I really like you too, Ed."

She couldn't stop herself from kissing him again.

In conclusion, they made out on the front lawn while Alphonse watched from the window, still cackling.

* * *

**Author's Note: I made Al really high at the end of this, didn't I? LOL. I just couldn't resist. AL THE MATCHMAKER TO THE RESCUE! LOL! I hope you liked this story. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
